Eternal Love
by Nuria Diez
Summary: Simplemente es una historia original, que no sabia como donde colocar, solo espero que les guste y si es asi acermelo saber BSS ATT:Nury


Estando sola, en mi habitación, oyendo el repiquetear de la nieve en la ventana, imaginando el blanco paisaje que se estará formando, me pregunto cuales son los sentimientos que me llevan a escribir esta carta. Tal vez son el odio y el resentimiento que me inspiran esa persona o es en realidad el amor que todavía siento por él. No dejo de pensar en él, a pesar de lo que me hizo. ¿Cómo podía yo llegar a pensar que el me quería, cuando me lo encuentro besándose con mi peor enemiga?

Ya no se qué pensar, ¿habrá sido ella la que lo ha organizado todo? Y si es así ¿Por qué él le respondió al beso?¿por qué no me dijo antes que no me quería?, así el daño sería menor. Tampoco sé cómo reaccionó cuando me vio, porque salí corriendo de allí muerta de la vergüenza y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, no sé cómo pude llegar a casa ya que no veía más de dos pasos por delante de mí.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el suceso que intento olvidar, pero no puedo, vuelve a mi cabeza cada vez que estoy tranquila y me vuelvo a derrumbar. No sé qué hacer para superarlo, mis amigos intentan animarme al igual que mi familia pero es imposible siempre acaba volviendo. Espero que con esta carta se me aclaren las ideas y pueda volver a ser la persona que era antes o por lo menos intentarlo.

Fdo.: J

En el momento en el que deje de escribir, apareció por la puerta quien menos me esperaba, era él, mi Nate. Seguía siendo igual de perfecto, me seguía dejando hipnotizada con su mirada color chocolate. En seguida me di la vuelta y me acosté en la cama.

-¿Cómo has entrado?- le pregunte sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-La puerta estaba abierta- me dijo con voz seria. –¿podemos hablar?

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya no, después de lo que me hiciste.- le conteste enfadada y me di la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él.

-Bueno si tu no quieres hablar, hablaré yo- me contesto sentándose al lado mío.- Lo que paso con Georgina no fue nada, ella me engaño, ella me utilizó y yo caí como un tonto. Lo único que quería era separarnos y al parecer lo consiguió. Pero te voy a decir una cosa, yo todavía te amo, te amo más que a nada en esta vida y siempre te amaré, aunque no sea correspondido. Sabes que me enamore de ti desde el primer momento que cruzaste la puerta del estudio, sabes cómo actuaba cuando estaba delante de ti, cuando no te conocía y también sabes que jamás te habría hecho lo que te hice, fue todo una confusión.

"En cuanto ella comenzó a besarme yo la pare, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tu creías que había sido de verdad y saliste corriendo, fui detrás de ti, pero no te encontré. Estuve semanas rogándole a Claudia que me diera tu nueva dirección, ya que cuando fui a tu casa me dijeron que te habías mudado. Ella no me quería dar porque no quería verte sufrir más, sabes que tienes unos amigos que se preocupan mucho por ti.

"Cuando por fin me dio la dirección no sabía qué hacer, había pasado una eternidad y seguro que no querías verme. Además como no has aparecido por el estudio tampoco podía hablar allí contigo. Y ahora, que he venido, no sé si ha sido lo mejor, porque verte asi me hace mal y más sabiendo que he sido yo el que te lo ha causado. Creo que me voy a ir, es lo más conveniente, cuando quieras hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme.- se terminó despidiendo.

En ese momento, yo lo agarré del brazo y con toda mi cara llena de lágrimas le pregunté:

-¿Es en serio que todo esto fue una de ella y que tu no sientes nada por ella?

-Cómo puedo sentir algo por una persona que me ha alejado de todo por lo que vivo desde que te conozco. Fue un montaje de ella en el tú eras su personaje principal, te quería ver sufrir y lo ha conseguido.

-¿En serio me sigues amando?

-Pues claro tonta, ¿no te quedo claro con todo mi discurso de antes?- me dijo de forma irónica.

-Lo siento es que no estaba escuchando- le dije con la más dulce de mis sonrisas.

-uuuuhhhhh!!!!!! Como echaba de menos esa sonrisa y ahora si me lo permites, voy a dejar de echar de menos esos labios.

En ese momento me beso y todo mi mundo desapareció y se concentró en él, solo estábamos él y yo, recobrando el tiempo que habíamos perdido, volviéndonos a amar.

-Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma- le dije todavía con sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

-Yo también- y me volvió a besar.

Poco después nos separamos, ya que necesitábamos recobrar el aliento. En ese momento el saco un colgante, mi colgante en forma de estrella, que él me había regalado, el cual yo había tirado al suelo cuando ocurrió el malentendido, al parecer él lo había recogido.

Yo lo acepte como señal de que nuestro amor no se había perdido. Desde ese mismo instante lo llevo siempre colgado de mi cuello, el cual lleva grabados nuestros nombres a fuego.

J

&

N

ETERNAL LOVE


End file.
